


The Last of Her Kind

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: SG-1 encounters a mysterious young woman who has appeared throughtheir Stargate, and within hours of her arrival another problem occurs whenLangara dials in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

  
Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - The Last of Her Kind

##  The Last of Her Kind

##### Written by Amanda Eros   
Comments? Write to us at FairFox83@aol.com

  * SUMMARY : SG1 encounters a mysterious young woman who has appeared through their Star Gate, and within hours of her arrival another problem occurs when Langara dials in.
  * PG [A] [AU] [D] [Hu] [Hc]



* * *

The Ancient Underground City of Deshi:

Kyna sighed as she ate the last bit of beans from her plate. The beans left a horrible stale taste in her mouth that she knew would not go away for a while. But what was she to do? The only food that she had left to eat was frozen in the city storehouse, and even that supply was running low. 

The ragged old blanket that was draped on her shoulders fell to the ground as she stood up. The boredom of her surroundings began to consume her. Normally, she spent her time cleaning the several rooms of her home then she exercised until she was either too tired or at least too hungry to think of her current situation. Another activity that took up a small amount of her time, was visiting the city’s power station to check up on the amount of energy left in the city’s main ZPM. 

For the most part the energy levels stayed relatively the same, but she just wanted to make sure that they remained consistent. Almost eighty percent of the underground city’s main ZPM power unit has been used already. And from her calculations, as long as there wasn’t any major activity in the city, there would be at least another two hundred years worth of power.

However, the power outputs were currently the least of her problems. For the past twelve years she had stuck only to the areas of the city that had been familiar to her as a child. But today would be different. She could no longer go on living like this. Her fears of the unknown seem to lessen each day, as her boredom grew more intense. 

Although, Kyna’s main problem had nothing to do with energy outputs, fear, or boredom. It had to deal with the fact that the food stores were running low. She knew that they would not last forever, but again what could she do? The surface was far too intimidating to explore alone, and besides that she was acutely aware that the abandoned village above was the only one around for roughly fifty miles. And even if she did find someway to make it to another village, she did not know how to communicate in the same language as the people of that region. Nor did she have anything that she would dare to trade with them for food.

With this in mind, Kyna decided that it was time to explore the rest of the city. Her hope was that she might be able to find another food storage area that she wasn’t currently aware of.

Kyna closed her eyes as she placed her plate in the sanitizer unite. Then she took a deep breath to help her gather all of her will power. She knew that she could do this; she had to do this! Without a further thought, Kyna quickly turned and headed out of the room through the door that opened automatically for her. 

The Ancient City of Deshi loamed silently all around her. The only sounds that could be heard came from her, and the pitter-patter of a fluffy orange cat, which she called Augustus. He was her soul companion.

Kyna chewed on her lip as she walked down the street. Luckily for her, Deshi came fully equipped with motion sensors that were activated each time she took a step. These sensors triggered both the city’s life support systems along with its streetlights.

After a few moments, Kyna and Augustus finally made it to the city’s main plaza. There they found a ring transporter device that she believed would take her to the level below her. Kyna had learned to operate these devices at an early age when her parents used them to travel to the different levels of the city and surface. So, at least she hoped that she knew how to operate them.

Down by her feet, Augustus meowed. Kyna bent down to pick him up before moving up to the correct council. Once there, she placed her free hand upon it for less then an instant. Afterwards she moved to the center of the ring platform.

Within a moment, she was transported to the lower level of the city. What she found there was a vast open space filled with nothing but darkness. She could not see anything beyond the tip of her nose. Kyna could not even see the cat that had his nails locked into her arm.

Kyna took a deep breath as she stepped forward; the entire chamber lit up before her very pretty violet eyes. In front of her lay a semi circle of huge black pillars. Each pillar was covered in the text of her ancestors, but the center pillar had a large round circle built into it.

She tilted her head as she walked forward towards the circle. It was so beautiful, that she had to touch it. Curiosity over took her. Kyna placed the meowing cat down on the ground. Then she reached her hand forward to touch it, but instead, two hands came out of the wall and grasped onto the sides of her face pulling her head into the wall.

* * *

Kyna’s brows came together as she opened her eyes. She wasn’t sure what had happened; then she spun around. Everything seemed different. She felt as if she was floating on air. She looked down at her hands and was surprised to se that she was no longer wearing her horribly old cloths. Now, she was wearing a flowing white dress, with shimmering bell sleeves.

She almost started to panic. Augustus! "Augustus! Augustus, where are you?" Normally the cat would meow whenever she called his name, but not this time.

"He’s not here Kyna," her eyes widened as she heard a warm sounding female voice from behind her.

Kyna turned to see an older female, with straight shoulder length brown hair. Her clothing was not the same as Kyna’s; no she was wearing some sort of light blue suit. She held her hands together in front of her, as she seemed to be radiating an angelic glow.

"Who… who are you?" Kyna asked rather timidly. It had been many years since she had seen another person.

"I was once like you, my dear. Though at the time I was only one of many grains of sand in the hourglass of time." She tilted her head as she watched the girl’s features change from fear to confusion.

"Am I to call you Lady Grain then?" Kyna gave her a crooked grin.

The woman tilted her head to the other side trying to mask her amusement, "Oma of the House of Desala, used to be my proper title. Or you may simply call me Oma Desala."

Kyna stood there gaping at the woman for more than a minute, "Your… your…" She saw the woman nod as she said, "one of the ascended ones! My grandmother told me of the few Houses that were able to achieve enlightenment, and I distinctly recall her mentioning yours. And..."

Oma raised her hand to stop the girl from saying anything further. "Kyna, do you know why I have come to you?"

Her violet eyes widened and then she looked down. "I broke the rule…"

"Rules are irrelevant when only a single white rose blooms in winter." 

Kyna lifted her eyes, this time she was the one who tilted her head. "I recall that I went to go touch the circle in the wall, and then it… pulled me into the wall? What was that, anyway?" Her eyes opened wide in alarm, "I’m dead… that’s what this is, I’m dead!" Her breathing became more rapid.

Oma reminded herself that patience is a virtue, and that she was going to need all of her patience when dealing with this child. "The thread has not yet been snipped."

Kyna sighed while trying to focus her thoughts. "So, that means that I’m still alive…?"

Oma merely nodded.

Kyna looked down at the ground as if searching for an answer, "I suppose that my head is still stuck in that machine, and that you’re talking to me because… it’s doing something to my brain?" Just then she felt a wave of energy pass through her, flashes of images of distant places filled her mind.

"The bucket is being filled by the well."

"The bucket is being filled by the well…?" She shook her head again, voices echoed in her ears. Numbers and symbols filled her mind’s eye. "It is a well of knowledge, a repository, and it is filling my brain with information."

"That is correct," a warm smile crossed Oma’s lips. Perhaps the girl was more competent then she originally thought.

"What am I to do with this knowledge?"

"A vessel can not sail its course by another captain’s wish." She closed her eyes and slightly canted her head as if trying to sense something. "Although, when surrounded by carnations, the rose must not release all of its fragrance."

Kyna slowly nodded her head. "I am the rose, and the carnations are everyone else. You don’t want me to tell them all of our knowledge. They…" As if understanding now, she gave the woman a warm smile; "They must acquire it for themselves."

Oma gave her a nod.

"But…may I drop hints? You know…if they are on the right path?"

Kyna seemed to grow several inches with pride. She almost expected to dissolve back into her reality, but nothing happened. After a moment, she looked around the room that she was currently standing in. It appeared to be the same one with the Well of Knowledge, but there was something else in there that she had not noticed earlier. 

A large round circle stood opposite of the Well. She closed her eyes as the information came to her. "That is a Star Gate?" The Gate began to spin. She then opened her eyes and watched it as the chevrons started to lock into place reveling an address. "Kheb… you want me to go to Kheb?" Kyna shook her head; it felt so strange to all of a sudden know things that she never knew before. It was almost like remembering a dream that was lost with morning’s light. 

Oma watched Kyna’s mind unfold before her eyes.

"What shall I do once I am there?" She searched her mind trying to find some more information, but nothing would surface.

"Only so much water can fill a bucket." Oma moved forward and pulled a device out of her pocket. It was no larger than the palm of her hand.

Kyna’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the object. "That’s a portable dialing device, it opens all obstructions." Her mind searched for more information. "Of course! I need that to come back through this Gate. It as a shield built into it, and if I attempted to come back through without it, I would never rematerialize." She looked back up at Oma. "I can find one of these at Kheb?"

Oma smiled as she closed her fist, "the dove is ready to leave the nest."

**  
**

A Week Later at the SGC Cafeteria: 

Teal’c and Daniel were sitting at one of the tables in the SGC Cafeteria. They were eating their lunch while playing a card game. "Daniel Jackson, I do not understand the concept of this game." He placed the two of hearts down on the table while Daniel placed the six of spades. 

"It’s called WAR, Teal’c, the person who places the higher number card wins both cards." Daniel placed a seven of diamonds down on the table as Teal’c threw down the king of spades. He looked at Daniel, "Oh, and face cards beat all others except for the Ace, that’s the highest card. Then the king is next, followed by the Queen, and Jack."

Teal’c quickly took the cards, and placed them down to form his own pile. "How does this game end?"

"Well, the object is to collect all the cards." They both threw down a Queen. Which caused Teal’c to raise an eyebrow. Daniel was about to explain what to do next when the "off world activation" alarm went off.

_"Dr. Jackson and Teal’c report to the Gate Room"_

They both got up and left the game and their lunches behind. Then they traveled down the hall and into the elevator. "I wonder who it will be this time?" Daniel thought out loud. 

"Perhaps the Tok’ra." Teal said as the door opened. 

"Or one of the other SG teams returning early?" Daniel suggested.

"We shall see," Teal’c lead the way into the Gate Room.

Daniel followed him, but stopped short. "Looks like we were both wrong." He started to stare at the pretty young woman standing in front of the gate. She was wearing a long brown trench coat that stopped half way down her thighs, along with a tan skirt that fell just past her knees. She appeared to be scared out of her mind. 

"Indeed." 

"PUT THE BAG DOWN AND YOUR HANDS UP!" Ordered one of the men on the ground.

Sam and Jack came down from the control room. "I would do what he says." Jack called up to her as he walked over to the ramp. The girl just looked at him with big wide violet eyes.

Daniel stepped forward, "I think she’s too scared to move, Jack."

"Be careful Daniel, we have no idea who she is, or why she came here. Or even how she opened the Iris," Sam said with caution in her voice.

The young woman’s eyes shifted from one member of SG-1 to another.

Daniel stepped closer to her and motioned for her to place her shoulder bag on the ground. She watched him carefully and then she cautiously mimicked his actions before understanding what he intended for her to do. 

After the bag was placed down, one of the soldiers quickly picked it up. He kept his weapon’s sights on her the entire time. "NEILLU!" She reached for her bag, but apparently fear over came her once more. She looked helplessly at Daniel then back to the bag once more.

"Neillu? Daniel, translation please?" Jack asked as he rocked back on his heals.

"I think it means no or at least stop." He tilted his head up at her, "Do you understand me?" 

She took her watering eyes off the bag, and brought them back to Daniel.

Daniel thought that perhaps it was better to distract her, so he pointed to himself, "Daniel." Then he motioned to Teal’c, who took the bag from the soldier. "Teal’c." He nodded in acknowledgement as his gaze drifted back up to the young woman. Then Daniel pointed to Jack, "General Jack O’Neill." Jack simply gave her a wave. Finishing off the introductions, Daniel waved his hand towards Sam, "and Col. Samantha Carter." 

In a voice no louder then a whisper, the young woman timidly motioned her hand in the order in which Daniel introduced them in, "Daniel, Teal’c, General Jack O’Neill, and Col. Samantha Carter." Then she stood up straight, and motioned to herself with a nod. "Kyna."

Teal’c looked down at the bag, then over to Jack. "This bag appears to be meowing." He placed it on the floor and opened it up. Out sprung a fluffy orange cat, whose tail was all puffed out. It darted directly towards Kyna. 

"Augustus!" She cried out as she fell to her knees. The cat flung itself into her arms, apparently it was as scared as she was. Kyna tried to comfort the cat by rocking back forth while staying on the ground. 

Jack motioned for the soldiers to stand down. "Boy, this keeps getting better and better… Uh Daniel, escort our …um guest to see Dr…" He couldn’t think of the name.

"Dr. Brightman, sir?" Sam volunteered.

"Ah, yes. Dr. Brightman." Jack turned to walk away.

"Would it not be prudent to make sure she is not carrying any weapons first," Teal’c commented as he stood with the bag in hand.

"Right… Carter, check to see if she has any weapons."

"Yes, Sir."

Daniel held out hand to Kyna to help her stand. 

Kyna hesitated for a moment before accepting his help. Sam walked up to Daniel while shifting her gaze between the two. "Kyna…" She looked down at the girl as her brows came together. "Daniel some help?"

"Kyna… neillu…" He looked around trying to find a better example, but could not so he pulled out a Swiss Army Knife from one of his pant pockets. 

Kyna tilted her head up at him; she looked a bit confused at first but then her expression changed. She handed the now purring cat to Sam, "And Col. Samantha Carter, Augustus."

Sam took the cat, and shook her head. "Oh, no no, just Sam." She shifted the cat to one arm, and used the other to point to herself. "Sam."

Kyna watched her movements and expression. She shook her head, learning that meant the same as ‘neillu’. "Sam, Augustus."

Sam smiled at her, and then she looked down at the cat. "Right! Augustus." Sam thought that it was rather strange to call a cat, Augustus, but she kept that opinion to herself. She shifted her gaze back down at the young woman. Kyna gave her a small smile.

From one of the coat’s large pockets, Kyna withdrew a Zat, which she found on Kheb. This was quickly handed over to Daniel. Then she bent down and withdrew a knife from her boot, followed by unstrapping another one from the opposite thigh. These were both given to Daniel as well. Next, she reached up behind her head, and removed two thick hair sticks sending a wave of mahogany spiral curls to fall to her waist. 

To the naked eye, both sticks appeared to be what they were, but as Kyna twisted one of them, a sharp thin blade came out of the thick end. She twisted the stick again, and the blade receded back into place. As for the other stick, once she twisted it, the thicker end opened. With her hand Kyna motioned that from this end that something would come out and go, "puff". It was then twisted closed and both were handed to Daniel.

Daniel passed the weapons to Teal’c, who placed them in the girl’s bag. Daniel then put his hands straight out to the sides. Kyna mimicked the motion understanding that they needed to check to make sure that there was nothing else. 

"Daniel," Carter said as she handed the cat over to him. She then stood in front of the girl to pat her down.

"Sense anything strange?" Jack asked. 

Finding no other weapons, Carter began to check to see if there were any signs of a Goa’uld. First she moved the girl’s hair out of the way to feel the back of her neck, then her fingers pressed her lymph nodes. Finally she opened her own mouth and said "Ah".   
  
Kyna looked over to Daniel who also said, "Ah." Following their example, Kyna did the same. 

"She appears to be clean, Sir." Carter stepped back. She was interested in figuring out how she opened the Iris. "With your permission, Sir, I would like to take a look at the contents of her bag."

"Permission granted." Jack looked over to Teal’c. "Why don’t you go along with Daniel? Make sure that flea bag doesn’t run away." 

After handing the cat back over to its mistress, Daniel motioned for her to follow him. As if deciding something, Kyna looked back at the Gate for a moment. With a small sigh she submitted herself to follow him out of the room.

**  
**

About an hour later in the Infirmary: 

Dr. Brightman and Kyna came out from behind a curtain. She wrote something down on the clipboard before placing it down on a table. "Well, she appears to be human. Though I am going to run a full blood screen to make sure." She shifted her gaze from Teal’c then to Daniel and then back again. "There is something else. When I went to check her heart, I found this in her chest pocket." She withdrew a silver rectangular device that was no larger than the palm of her hand. It appeared to be only several centimeters thick with no apparent markings on it.

Teal’c currently had his hands full with the cat, which left Daniel to take it from her. He examined the device carefully. "I have no idea what this is." He looked over to Teal’c. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"I have not. Perhaps Col. Carter will be able to identify it." The cat purred as Teal’c scratched behind its ears. 

Kyna stood silently behind Dr. Brightman. She was holding the coat with her arms folded in front of her. The blouse that she wore seemed to be rather old and yellowed. She stared at the ground, while letting her curls fall in front of her face. 

"Okay…" Daniel turned to Dr. Brightman. "Thank you doctor. We’ll take it from here." She nodded, and picked up the clipboard to check on another patient. Daniel then addressed Teal’c. "I think she’ll be more comfortable in the VIP room, and it would be alright to leave the cat in there as well."

"Indeed."

**  
**

About a half hour later in Col. Carter’s Lab: 

Sam had the contents of Kyna’s bag laid out on one of the tables. She couldn’t find anything that could have opened the Iris. In fact the only interesting pieces of equipment were the hair sticks.

Strolling in with his hands in his pockets, Daniel asked, "Found anything interesting yet?"

Sam looked up, "I can’t figure it out!" She looked rather annoyed, "there is nothing here that could have opened the Iris." She waved her hand over the piles of clothing, food, and weapons.

"How about this," Daniel withdrew the rectangle device from his pocket and gave it to her.

"What is it?" She took it looking it over with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I have no idea. Dr. Brightman found it when she went to check her heart beat."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the "off world activation alarm."

**  
**

The SGC Control Room:

Jack came out of his office and walked down to the Control Room. "Report," He ordered as he stood behind the control technician. 

"We are receiving radio waves from Langara, Sir." He automatically adjusted the frequency so that the message could be heard.

_"Earth can you hear me? This is First Minister Dreylock."_

Daniel and Sam walked into the Control Room to find out what was going on. Jack turned to them and asked, "Did I ever mention that I really can’t stand that woman?"

Sam and Daniel merely looked at each other before looking back at Jack. 

"Should we respond, Sir?" Asked the technician.

"Might as well.." Jack waited until the technician gave him the signal to speak. "This is Brig. Gen. Jack O’Neill, what can we do for you, First Minister?"

Daniel whispered to Sam, "Wow, he was actually polite to her." Sam merely just smirked in response.

_  
_

"First, let me congratulate you on your promotion, General."

"Thanks."

_  
_

"Well, the reason why we are contacting you is because we have run out of options… Several days ago, while studying an artifact that we believed to be of Goa’uld origin at the University, our scientists became horribly ill. Everyone in the vicinity of the building has also become ill. The area around the building has become quarantined. We have tried to send in medical aids, but they too have fallen to the illness. We are afraid that if not treated soon, people will start to die."

Jack did his best to hold his tongue. He really didn’t like this woman. When they offered medicines before, they refused wanting weapons.

_  
_

"And before you respond, I would also like you to know that Jonas Quinn is among the infected. We are also, willing to trade you Naquadria for your assistance."

"Sir, we have to help them." Sam said with both alarm and concern in her voice.

"I agree Jack. You know Jonas would do what ever he could if anyone of us were in that situation." Daniel added his two cents in. "Besides it’s the right thing to do."

Jack motioned for the technician to open the channel again. "First Minister, we’ll send over a medical team to assess the situation." 

_  
_

"Thank you, General."

"Fair enough?" He looked at Sam and Daniel, who in return nodded back. Jack then turned towards one of the officers on duty. "Have SG8 and Dr…" He had forgotten her name again. 

"Brightman, Sir." Sam suggested again. 

"Yes, Dr. Brightman ready to depart for Langara within the hour. Make sure that they wear full Hazsuits."

"Yes, Sir." 

He turned to Daniel. "Weren’t you supposed to be supervising our guest?"

Sam answered for Daniel; "He brought me a device which was found on Kyna when Dr. Brightman examined her, Sir."

"Ah, where is she now?"

"In the VIP room resting. I’m going to try to question her some more as soon as Teal’c is finished with his Kelnoreem."

"Alright, both of you know what to do. If you need me, I’ll be in my office." Jack left.

**About Two Hours Later in the Interrogation Room:**

Kyna stood in front of the mirror with her hands behind her back. Her chin was tilted up with no apparent emotion on her face. Since, she had the opportunity to rest in the VIP room, she was also given the opportunity to change her clothing. She was now wearing a blue SGC outfit.

On the opposite side of the mirror Teal’c stood in the same stance and he had the same black expression on his face. 

Daniel walked into the room where Teal’c was. His gaze shifted from Kyna to Teal’c and then back again. "If I didn’t know any better I would say that she was coping you." He shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Has she done anything unusual?"

"She has not." He turned slightly towards him. 

"Ok," Daniel nodded, and left the room. He reappeared in the Interrogation Room caring a clipboard, and drawing pad. "Kyna," He smiled to her, and motioned for her to sit at the table.

"Daniel," She then also smiled and mimicked his motions. This caused them to both sit at the same time.

Daniel turned on the video camera, which was already in the room. "Ok, umm... Kyna I want you to draw," he opened up the pad and slid it across the table to her along with a pencil. "What you have seen," he motioned to his eye, "or remember." He pointed to his head.

Kyna stared at him for a moment or two before deciding to do something. She had not been around anyone long enough to absorb their language. So, she really had no idea what he actually wanted. She decided that she would do her own thing.

**  
**

Another two hours later.

Daniel had walked in and out of the room several times while Kyna sat there drawing. When he attempted to see what she was doing, she would move the pad so that he could not see what she was drawing. Since Daniel was really board, he tilted his chair on its back legs and he started to balance his pencil on the tip of his nose.

Kyna placed the pad and pencil down on the table. She looked awfully proud of herself.

Daniel waved his hand hoping that she would show him what she had drawn. 

With a bright smile, Kyna lifted the pad, and bobbed her head from side to side. "Daniel!" She had drawn his exact image to perfection.

Daniel was so thrown off that he almost fell backwards. The pencil fell to the ground. He tried to smile at her, but at the same time he thought to himself that this was going to take forever. "Wow. Very um… good Kyna."

Kyna placed the image down, and folded her hands in front of her. The drawing of Daniel wasn’t the only one that she had completed. She had also drawn one of Teal’c holding Augustus, then one of Sam, and one of Jack.

Daniel was going to say something more when he heard her stomach growling rather loudly. Daniel tried to say something again, but the same noise came from her. "Hungry?" He rubbed his stomach.

Kyna simply responded by saying, "hungry." 

He shook his head, "Me too, ok, well then let’s go eat." He stood up and motioned for her to stand as well. After turning the camera off he then led the way out of the room. 

Kyna took the drawing pad and pencil with her as she followed him out of the room. She considered it to be a gift, so she did not want to lose it. 

They were midway down the hall and near the elevator when Teal’c joined them. He nodded to the girl, "Kyna."

She mimicked his expression, "Teal’c." 

When they arrived at the elevator, Daniel pressed the button to go up. However when the elevator opened it was occupied with medical personal dressed in Hazsuits along with someone in a quarantine containment case.

Sensing something rather familiar, Kyna tried to get onto the elevator. But Teal’c reached out and gripped her shoulder to prevent her from going in. She closed her eyes sensing that the person in the containment case was very ill. She wanted to help him, but it became apparent to her that this was not the right time or place. 

Once the doors closed again, she watched the lights change on the panel on the side of the elevator.

**The SGC Cafeteria:**

While both Daniel and Teal’c had helped themselves to a modest amount of food for their particular body weights, Kyna did not. She took something of everything that she could find to eat. Her stomach began to rumble every other minute. Which, to her discomfort, caused other people to stare at her. But that wasn’t the only issue at hand. Since she had the Ancient Repository downloaded into her brain, she began experiencing headaches whenever she did not eat enough. She needed to consume a far greater amount of food then what she was used to. So, she tried to eat whenever the opportunity presented itself.

The three of them sat down at one of the tables and started to eat. Teal’c and Daniel exchanged looks as they watched the girl stuff her face.

"Wow, that’s a lot of food!" Sam said as she walked up to them.

"Indeed."

Sam sat down at the table with them. "How’s the babysitting going?"

"Rather unproductive." Teal’c commented. He looked over to the girl who was just noticing that Sam had joined them. 

After swallowing some potatoes, she said, "Sam hungry?"

She shook her head, "No thank you, Kyna." 

Kyna understood what no meant, so she smiled and said, "Kyna hungry." She then turned her attention back to one of her plates.

Daniel pointed to the potatoes, "Kyna, potatoes.

"Potatoes," she nodded, and then went back to eating. Ever so often Daniel pointed something different on her plate along with giving her its name.

"Have you figured out the device yet," Daniel asked.

"No, though I didn’t come here to talk about that." Sam paused while her expression change to a serious tone. "Teal’c, Daniel… its Jonas. SG8 brought him back here to run some more tests."

"He’s going to make it, right?" Daniel was really concerned.

Kyna looked up from her food. She started to eat much slower as she let their emotions wash over her.

"They’re not sure. Dr. Brightman told me that it was unlike anything that she had ever seen. It appears to be some sort of alien organism." She stared off into space feeling frustrated and useless. "They did however bring back several pictures of the object in question." She slid them over to Daniel.

Kyna watched the exchange. She glanced over to the pictures that Daniel was looking at. Her brows came together. She recognized the writing on the urn, but could not place it. The information was just not surfacing as fast as she would like it to. Instead of trying to translate it then and there, she copied the image in her mind to try to figure it out later.

Daniel stood with the pictures in hand. "These are defiantly not Goa’uld." He shook his head. "I wonder why they would have thought that they were…"

"Perhaps it was found in close proximity to the original location of their Star Gate," Teal’c suggested.

"Maybe…" He studied them some more before looking back at them. "I’m going to try to cross reference these with…" He noticed that the plates on Kyna’s tray were now completely empty, and that she was staring up at him. "Sam could you…"

"Escort our guest to the VIP room?" She stood as well, "sure Daniel." 

"I shall accompany you Col. Carter before going to check on Jonas Quinn."

**Later that Night in the VIP Room:**

Kyna laid awake in bed with Augustus curled up next to her. She was just about drift to sleep when the image of the urn with the strange markings on it surfaced to the front of her mind. She suddenly knew what it was. 

Knowing what must be done, she got out of bed and walked over to the door to knock on it lightly. Cautiously a female guard, not much taller then her, opened it. 

Kyna reached over and waved her hands over the guard’s head causing her to fall into a state of unconsciousness.

**  
**

Several Minutes Later:

Kyna reemerged from the safety of the VIP room. She was wearing the guard’s uniform; her hair was also fashioned in a similar manner as the guard’s. Caring her drawing pad, she mimicked the way the uniformed personal carried themselves as she walked down the hall to the elevator. 

But being that it was late at night, there were few people traveling the halls anyway. Kyna was able to get onto the elevator, and to level with the same symbol that she noted earlier. 

However when she got off the elevator, she was unsure of what to do next. She stood there and focused her mind. Concentrating as hard as she could, she reached out in all directions to find the one that was ill. 

"Are you alright?" Asked the voice from behind her coming off the elevator. It broke her concentration. She opened her eyes and turned to see a man in a white coat staring at her. In response she merely nodded not knowing what she was actually nodding for. 

He smiled, "good." After looking her over he walked past her and towards a door. He then took out a card and swiped it through a machine on the wall next to it.

Kyna quickly followed him through the door. He turned to question her, but she simply waved her hand over his head causing him to fall into a state of unconsciousness. She dragged him over to the wall and propped him up to make him more comfortable then she looked around. 

The room, which she had entered, had several pictures on the wall. She studied each before understanding the process that these people had for containment situations. 

She returned to the unconscious man to borrow his card. She then used it to gain access to the next room where she was able to put on a red suit.

* * *

Kyna emerged in Disease Control Room One wearing a red suit. She heard Sam talking to the ill man who was lying unconscious on a bed. He was lost in a world of mazes and memories unable to find his way out by himself. Sam sounded very worried and almost at the point of crying. Before she was able to notice Kyna, she waved her hand over her head as well. Kyna repeated the same action two other times to the medical personal that were studying different machines. 

"I won’t let history repeat itself. I promise you that." She smiled down at the ill man. She was ever so tempted to just heal him herself, but she knew that would ultimately just prove to be foolish on her part.

Kyna left his side and went over to study the primitive medical technology that was available in the room. After gaining the a general understanding of what everything did, she went to work knowing exactly what needed to be done.

**  
**

Dr. Jackson’s Office:

"Shouldn’t you be sleeping?" Jack leaned against the door, rubbing his eyes.

Daniel was looking over the photographs; he had several books laid out in front of him. "I’ve crossed referenced this language with all of the ones that we have encountered, but I haven’t been able to find anything that could help with the translation." He looked up at Jack. "I won’t know more unless I exam the urn myself." 

"Out of the question. You have the pictures, what more can you learn by looking at it? And no we cannot bring it back here to run tests. Carter all ready suggested it." He put his hands in his pockets. "I won’t risk the lives of everyone on this base." 

Daniel was frustrated, "Well, then what do you want me to do Jack?"

"Sleep Daniel, sleep. Perhaps something will come to you." 

Daniel leaned against the table looking at all the texts in front of him. "Perhaps a walk will do the trick instead." He looked up at Jack. He wanted to clear his head for a few moments, and what better way of doing that then by dealing with another problem.

Jack tilted his head, "Sleep is better though." They started to walk out of the room. "Where too?"

"I was thinking of checking on Kyna." He shook his head.

"Interesting woman." He raised his eyebrows. 

"That she is." 

"Has the conversational skills of a mouse." They entered the elevator.

"I think there is more to her than meets the eye." He shook his head as if debating something. 

"What?" They exited the elevator.

"I would swear that there is something familiar about her, but I can’t put my finger on it. And you know what else is funny? I gave her the pad to draw something; and what did she do? She drew me."

"She drew you?"

"Not just like a stick figure, but my exact image." 

"Hmm… an artist. Perhaps she misunderstood what you wanted her to do." Jack stopped short as they came to the VIP room. 

"Wasn’t there supposed to be a guard posted by the door?" Daniel asked. Both men hurried to the door though Jack was the one who opened it. Inside they found the guard laying on the bed with a blanket draped over her. 

Augustus jumped off the dresser to hide under the bed. 

Jack pressed the alarm on the wall, while Daniel checked the guard’s pulse. "She’s alive." He looked her over, "it seems that Kyna took her uniform…"

Thinking that the girl went to retrieve her device, Jack asked, "Where’s Carter?"

"With Jonas." 

Jack went to the phone and dialed Disease Control Room One. "Carter..." He paused. "Carter come in..." He looked over to Daniel. "She’s not responding." He started out the door to make his way to the elevator.

**  
**

Observation Area – Disease Control Room One:

Jack and Daniel enter the Observation Area. They were able to see Sam slumped over in her chair along with the other personal sitting against the wall. Jack went on the speaker, "Carter… Carter! Damn it." He picked up the phone, "This is O’Neill, I want a medical and security team down to Disease Control Room One now!" 

"Jack…" Daniel spotted Kyna moving from behind one of the machines. She was currently absorbed in what she was doing. Daniel turned on the speaker. "Kyna…" 

The girl froze, and turned. Her time for making the cure was up. After she placed down what she was working on one of the tables she then proceeded to unfold a piece of paper. She moved over to the window and held it up to them to see. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked.

Daniel moved closer to the window. On the left side of the paper was the Nox home world gate address. Next, to that was a drawing of a strange looking spiky, but leaf like plant. The last image was of her standing with a Nox. 

**  
**

Several hours later in the Briefing Room:

Teal’c and Daniel were sitting at the right side of the table. Then Jack entered and took the seat at the head. Less then a minute passed before Dr. Brightman entered the room as well. "Good morning, Dr. Brightman," Daniel said as she sat down. He glanced over to Jack, who gave him a look suggesting that he knew her name, but in reality he had actually forgotten it again.

She nodded to each of them. "Good morning General O’Neill, Dr. Jackson, Teal’c."

Teal’c gave her a nod as his reply; where as Jack simply said, "Morning." He leaned forward against the table. "Tell me some good news, Dr. Brightman." He looked back over to Daniel, who gave him a smile.

She tried to explain in the simplest terms so that General O’Neill would be able to understand. "Well… the five people that had contact with Ms. Kyna are in a comma like sleep. And I’m not sure why. I’ve run several tests and I did an MRI on each of them. They all appear to be in perfect health." 

"I thought I said, tell me some good news."

"Well, Jack that is good news, there isn’t any brain damage so maybe they’ll wake up on their own," Daniel tried to sound hopeful. 

Teal commented next, "Or perhaps the girl is the only one who could wake them up."

"Absolutely not. I’m not allowing that woman to go anywhere near them." 

"Sir, there is something else. I ran several tests on what Ms. Kyna was working on in the lab. Apparently, it is some sort way to kill the virus that is affecting Mr. Quinn." 

"A cure?" Jack seemed surprised. "How would she have known to do that?"

Daniel raised his hand; "I’m going to have to take responsibility for that. Yesterday on our way down to the cafeteria we ran into the quarantine team on the elevator."

"Her behavior did appear to be strange. She tried to enter the elevator with them, and then when I stopped her she looked rather puzzled," Teal’c commented.

"You were bringing her to the Cafeteria?" Jack rubbed his eyes. He was annoyed that they let her see so much of the base without knowing what her true agenda was.

"Well, Jack she was hungry." Daniel stuck with his decision. 

"It is true, O’Neill, many disturbing noises were coming from her stomach," Teal’s added in.

"If I may interrupt, Sir," Dr. Brightman paused.

"Go ahead." Jack leaned back, and massaged his temples.

"With all due respect, Sir, I believe that we should let her finish what she started. The anti-virus may not be complete. When I tested it on a sample of Mr. Quinn’s blood, it killed the infected red blood cells that were affected. But at this stage of the disease, over seventy five percent of his cells are infected. To administer it to him now, will likely kill him."

Teal’c leaned back, "Then it is hopeless."

"Not necessarily Teal’c." Daniel sat up, "What if the key to the anti-virus is that plant that she drew. We still don’t know why she drew it or if the Nox will even give it to us."

"A plant being the key to curing that thing?" Jack sounded doubtful.

"Well, many of our own medicines come from the rainforests here on earth. It’s worth a shot."

"Will we not need a ship to reach the Nox home world?" 

"The Prometheus should do the trick. I know that they have been wanting to test the Asgard hypo drive on it."

"Alright," Jack sat up. "Daniel go and explain the situation to the Nox. Dr. Brightman, see what else you can do. And Teal’c see if you can get anything else out of the girl. And I’ll… go talk to the president." He looked at each of them as they nodded in response. "Dismissed."

**  
**

About Nine Hours Later in the Observation Area of the Interrogation Room:

Jack was standing at the window watching Teal’c and Kyna staring at each other. Daniel entered the room and walked over to Jack. He glanced over to see what was going on in the room. Tilting his head, he asked, "How long have they been like that?"

Jack checked his watch, "nearly four hours."

"Wow, that’s incredible." Daniel was amazed normally most people cracked within two minutes of Teal’c’s stare down.

"My bet’s on Teal’c," Jack smirked. He took his eyes away from them to look at Daniel. "Any luck with the Nox?"

"Well… yes and no…" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Please explain…" 

"Well, they want to meet her in person."

"You told them no, right?"

"Well…" 

"Daniel! That woman has put five of my people into a comma, including Carter!" Now he was really getting agitated.

"Jack, I don’t see that we really have a choice." He looked back at the staring contest. "And that’s not the only thing. They wanted her to come to them, alone. But I told them that would be impossible. So, they agreed to allow me to go with her. And besides… we still have her cat. I don’t think that she will do anything foolish to jeopardize not seeing it again."

"I think that this is a bad idea." He shook his head. He couldn’t believe that he was going to let Daniel do this.

"Maybe… but I don’t think it is." Daniel shook his head. He still had that nagging feeling of familiarity every time he looked at her.

**  
**

About an Hour Later in the Gate Room:

Escorted by two guards, Kyna walked into the room wearing the typical off world gear. Her hair was even pulled back into a bun with a cap onto of her head. Her hands were also handcuffed in front of her. Once she was standing next to Daniel the guards took several steps back. 

Jack came down from the control room. "Daniel, if she does anything funny. Shoot her," he said in all seriousness, but then he shook his head. "Never mind they’ll likely just bring her back if you do."

"I don’t think that it will come down to that," He said as the last of the seven chevrons locked into place. "Did I mention that I was not allowed to bring any weapons," He saw the look on Jack’s face the meant that he really wanted to hit him, but before he could respond he went on. "Besides, she must be important to them, because I don’t see any other reason why they would have unburied their Star Gate just to meet her and say no."

"Maybe she owes them money," Jack jokingly suggested.

"I do not believe that the Nox exchange currency," Teal’c commented.

Jack just looked up at Teal’c; it was pointless to explain the joke. "I think your right."

After the wormhole was established, Daniel placed his hand on Kyna’s back to move her forward. As they moved up the ramp, Kyna glanced over her shoulder to see neither Jack nor Teal’c were following them. 

**  
**

The Nox Home World:

After they went through the Gate, Kyna found herself on another planet. She paused, tilting her head to the side as the information about the Nox came to the front of her mind. She opened her eyes, sensing that they were watching her. 

Daniel too was watching her for a moment before continuing forward a few more steps. He stopped short to look back at her again. She had not moved from her spot, and body was now turned completely to the right. She knelt down onto the grass and smiled upward. 

Suddenly Ohper appeared before her. He spoke to her in Ancient, "It has been many generations since our peoples have crossed paths."

She nodded, and responded, to Daniel’s surprise, in the same language. "It has. How do the Nox fair these days?"

Daniel was so shocked that he cut into their conversation. In Ancient, "You know the language of the Ancients?"

Kyna was also surprised to hear Daniel speaking in the language of her ancestors. "Yes, of course I do. Although I was not aware that you spoke it as well."

Lya appeared next to Daniel, "is it necessary for her hands to be bound?"

Daniel looked between the two Nox, wondering at the same time if there were more around that he wasn’t aware of. "Not anymore." He quickly got out the keys and undid the cuffs. He started to connect the dots concerning Kyna.

She tried to explain the situation about the handcuffs, "It was all a big misunderstanding, really. Everything is so new to me. I’m slowly understanding their words, and their methods." She shook her head, "They are not the ways of my ancestors."

"How do you know of us?" Nafrayu appeared next to her, he was as curious as ever.

She sighed, "I know that you will likely not approve, but I accidentally had a repository downloaded into my head. Although as a child my grandmother did tell me stories of long ago when our people danced peacefully across the heavens. And how we made an Alliance with three other races, the Nox, Asgard, and Furlings." She held a dreamy look in her eyes for but a moment before blinking. She then glanced at each of them, "That is also how I know of the Lota Leaf." She swallowed before hurrying on, "there was a sick man that they brought to their base to treat. When I first looked him, I felt as if my heart stopped. I sensed in him the presence of the Viralyn. I fear that the Viralyn will spread as they did before, when it killed most of my people." She sat back on her heals, "I also saw that they had images of one of the Pandorian Urns." Kyna closed her eyes, "If they are not careful history will repeat itself." She shook her head and opened her eyes once more; "please allow me to stop that from happening. I can prevent the Viralyn from spreading further, but most that are infected will likely die. I can only heal so many by myself." 

Before any of the Nox could respond, Daniel started to ask her questions. He was tiring to figure out exactly what she was saying. He knelt down on the ground to the one side of her that was not occupied at the moment. "Kyna, were these Viralyn the ones that brought the plague that whipped out the Ancients?"

"Well, yes and no, they were created by the people of Pandor. The Pandorians split from the Ancient Coalition of Plants several thousands of years before the Alliance was formed." She shook her head again trying to remember all the facts correctly. "They were very war like, and did not believe as we did. The Pandorians eventually grew in both number and strength. They spread completely across the face of their planet and used up all of its precious resources." She swallowed before continuing, "When they tried to clam other worlds as their own, my ancestors’ people stopped them. Long ago, they had come to an agreement, which prevented them from seeking out new worlds to settle on. In retaliation the Pandorians created the Viralyn. The Viralyn are sort of like parasites, in the fact that they need a host in order to survive. Although they are not truly living beings either, they are neither plant, animal, nor bacteria."

Daniel interrupted her, "You’re talking about a virus." He tilted his head, "you mean that viruses never existed before they were created by the Pandorians? It all makes sense now. When the Ancients came in contact with the Viralyn their immune systems had never encountered anything like it before. The same thing happened on Earth, or rather Terra. The people living on the North American Continent suffered about a ninety to ninety five percent lose when they came into contact with the people from the European Continent. They had been separated through migration and an ice age, so their bodies were no longer able to fight viruses."

"I suppose that you can say that the Viralyn were the original Viruses? The Pandorians sent their Urns through their Star Gate to each of the planets that held Ancient Cities. Upon opening them, they brought more devastation and destruction then anything they ever previously encountered. My ancestors tried to heal themselves, but that only caused the Viralyn to mutate."

"Kyna, what happened to the Pandorians?"

"Their plan was to eliminate the Ancient Coalition of Planets. However being that the Viralyn spread though the air, they too became infected when, infected representatives arrived at their planet to see if they possessed a cure."

"They died off as well?"

"That is correct, their hate and jealousy was their undoing." She sighed, "With the help of the Asgard and Nox, we were able to come up with a cure for the original strain of Viralyn. However it had mutated so many times that it proved to be ineffective."

"You believe that what is infecting the Langarans is the original strain of the Viralyn."

"That is also correct. As far as I could tell, the cure was going to work. However, those the one that is infected in the lab…"

"His name is Jonas."

She nodded, and then continued, "Jonas is infected with a large amount of Viralyn, so his body has begun to break down at a much faster then that of my Ancestor’s people. I suspected that the Urn was opened in a contained area, which would cause a higher concentration of them to be found in his blood." She looked up at Ohper, "That is why I have come to ask the Nox for the use of the Lota Leaf. I know that it is very rare, and that its sap not only has recuperative properties, but is also highly addictive. According to my calculations, I only need one leaf."

Anteaus appeared, "Absolutely not. They are not like us. They will try to use the plant for their own gains in the end. It is not wise to give it to them.

Lya spoke up, "we should discuses this first before making any decisions." With that comment, all of the Nox disappeared.

Daniel turned to Kyna after he watched the Nox disappear, "Kyna, what ever happened to the Furlings? You mentioned that the Asgard and the Nox helped the Ancients come up with a cure for the original Viralyn strain, but what about the Furlings?"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head searching her memory for more information about the Furlings, "They… they also became infected… after my ancestor’s people tried to heal themselves… the Viralyn began to mutate. When the Furlings tried to help, the pathogen adapted to their philology. Though they didn’t give it any opportunity to spread. The rest of the information from that period is pretty random. However I would guess that they left this galaxy just like my ancestors did in order to survive." She opened her eyes to stare down at her hands. 

"It must be weird, having all that information in your head like that," he noticed how tired she was looking.

She looked up at him, "You have no idea. One moment I was just well… me… then the next I was talking with this woman who explained what was happening." She shook her head, "If Oma hadn’t been there for me; I think I would have gone insane."

"Wait, you mean Oma Desala?" 

"Yes!" Her eyes widened, "How do you know of her? She ascended with those that could several million years ago."

"Well, I met her in Kheb, and she also helped me to ascend.." He was going to say more but he noticed the young woman’s features pale. She started to rub her temples. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, it is just that if I don’t eat for a while, I get these headaches."

He took out a candy bar from one of his chest pockets and handed it to her. "Thank you." She ate it slowly. 

"Feel any better?"

Kyna nodded again, "Yes… this is rather filling for something so small. Quite an interesting taste as well. I’ve only eaten something like this once before and that was when I was a small child." Some color returned to her face as her headache lessened. "Daniel, will you teach me how to read your language after we have helped your friend? It is likely that I will pick it up on my own… but I think that it would be faster if I had help."

"Of course," he gave her a smile. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask her, but he would take his time so that she would not feel overwhelmed. "Kyna, I know that this is difficult for you, but I need to know where you come from, and if there are any more of your people there."

A vale of sadness fell across her eyes, "I come from Terra, and I am the last of my kind."

A puzzled look crossed Daniel’s face. He was going to ask her more about what she said, but Ohper reappeared in front of them. "It has been decided."

Anteaus appeared next, he did not look too pleased, "Lya will accompany you through the door way. She will monitor the Ancient, and will take what ever is left over of the leaf when she is done."

Kyna bowed her head, "Thank you my friends." She smiled sensing that there were far more Nox present then they would allow them to know.

**  
**

About Twenty Minutes Later in the Gate Room of the SGC:

Daniel, Kyna, and Lya came through the event horizon. Lya was caring the bowl that contained the surprisingly small Lota Leaf. 

Jack came down from the control room, "Lya, it’s a pleasure to see you." He tilted his head, "Have you done something with your hair, it looks extra… nice."

She bowed her head, "It is good to see you again, General O’Neill."

"Likewise," He smiled then he gazed over towards Daniel and Kyna. "Daniel why aren’t her hands still bound?"

"Jack, Kyna’s an Ancient, and apparently the last of her kind."

"A what?" He was completely surprised now. "I did not see that one coming."

"Well, that explains a lot, Sir." Sam said as she came through the door. "Ayiana also had the ability to nock someone into a state of unconsciousness."

Daniel blinked, "Sam, your awake!"

"We woke up right after you left." Sam just noticed Lya, "Hi Lya." She smiled at her. 

Lya bowed her head once more in response, "I have come to monitor the Ancient, and then I will take the rest of the plant back through the doorway when she is finished with it." 

They all started out of the Gate Room to head down to Disease Control Room One. "We couldn’t just keep the scraps?" Jack asked. 

"No, Jack. We promised we would only use what is needed and no more." 

Jack snapped his fingers. "Well, it was worth a try."

**  
**

Over an Hour Later in the Observation Area of Disease Control Room One:

Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal’c, and Lya stood watching Kyna work. Doctor Brightman was also present in the room. She was monitoring Jonas’s condition. He looked very pale and sweaty. Daniel was on the verge of telling them more about the Viralyn when Lya spoke up. "She’s finished."

Through the window they watched Kyna carry a small beaker over to the table next to Jonas’s bed. She filled a dropper with the strange green liquid. Then she carefully moved over to Jonas. He was still in a state of unconsciousness, so she had to pull lightly on his jaw to open his mouth. "Ah!" She said it to try to get him to stick out his tongue, but it didn’t work. So, she held his mouth open with one hand and the dropper with another. Kyna then allowed only one drop to fall on the center of his tongue before moving away. The results were almost instantaneous. Some color began to return to his cheeks.

"Is that it?" Jack asked.

"Yes, your friend should recover within a half hour. We now need to act quickly to cure the rest of his people."

**  
**

A Day Later in the Gate Room:

Lya and Kyna stood talking in front of the ramp. "Once again, thank you for your help," Kyna smiled as she spoke to her in the language of the Nox. They had successfully cured the people of Langara. Although she never got the opportunity to watch any of them actually fully recover. All of her activities had started to take a toll on her own health, and as soon as the last drop had been administered she came back to the SGC to eat and rest.

"It was my pleasure, Kyna. Please feel free to come and see us again. We have much catching up to do." She gave her a warm smile.

"I will be sure to take you up on your offer," she nodded.

Lya held the bowl with the left over pieces of the Lota Leaf. She then nodded to SG1 before presiding though the gate and back to the Nox home world.

__

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR’S NOTE: This episode would take place in the future, possibly in season nine. This story can also be found on FanFic.Net under the same pen name. However I have corrected many of the mistakes that I missed the first time around to make it easier to read.
> 
> _((Well, that’s it for this story! I plan on writing other stories that deal with Kyna and her adjustment to life in the SGC. Thank you for reading! I hope that you liked it!))_

* * *

> © December 2005 All the normal rights reserve to the owners of the   
>  series. However, the characters, Kyna Dior and her cat, Augustus, are of my own   
> creation. 

* * *

  



End file.
